Proof of Happiness
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: While enjoying 1 of Edward monthly vists the Cullens stumble upon a mysterious vampire, who could this girl be; "I'm not surprised you don't reconize me, I guess that's the whole point of a clean break, right Edward?"- Alice's POV-Oneshot-R&R-


_**Alice Point of View**_

I smiled as we ran into the forest for our weekly hunting trip. Edward trailed along behind me, it was his_ monthly _visit. Yes once a month, that's the most we saw him, ever since we left Forks nineteen years ago…since we left Bella.

We hadn't heard from him at all until five and a half years after we left I had a vision of Bella in the hospital holding a baby boy, her father at her side and a little girl clutching at her hand calling her _mommy. _After he knew she was happy he started coming around, started contacting us, telling us where he was going.

I had broken off from the group at the smell of deer. We all chased our own prey. But then another scent washed over me, vampire. I went towards it, surprised I had not seen the vampire in a vision.

I entered a meadow, there was a small vampire boy sitting with an older looking girl who was looking around frantically. "Mom!" She called.

"Hello." The little boy says smiling at me.

The girl turns to me and then suddenly a female vampire is standing in a protective stance in front of the two children.

"I mean no harm!" I say holding my hands up. She looks me over and stands straight. "I am Al-"

"-Cullen," she spat, "I know who you are."

She turns to her children. "I told you not to move," she scowled the little boy who smiles and hugs her.

"Mommy, can we go see daddy now?" He asks.

The woman crouches down as the girl holds the boy against her chest. "Baby, you know I've been trying, but there are some vampires around here that Daddy's pack doesn't like and the new members don't believe that I'm not a Cullen," she spat my name again, "so they won't let me pass the treaty line."

"Why don't they just go get dad?" The girl asks.

"Because they think we're Cullens, and that we have no business talking to your father."

"I hate being a vampire! The werewolves are so mean to us now! Mommy! I don't want to be a vampire anymore." The small boy exclaims hugging his mother.

"I know baby,"

"Mom why would you ever want to be a vampire, I mean we're stuck in these bodies, I'm nineteen years old for god sake!"

"And I'm fourteen!" The boy announces.

"And I'm thirty-seven." The girl smiles.

Then she stands up and turns back to me, I realize for the first time that my family is standing with me now. "Hello." She says.

"Hello." Carlisle replies.

"I am…Izzy Black, this is my daughter Ali and my son Billy, and we need your help." Her short, brown hair shone brightly in my eyes, it was curly and puffy compared to her straight bangs, which she pushed away revealing her golden eyes.

"What do you need?" Carlisle asks.

"You see my husband is a werewolf, we got married seventeen years ago, when I was still human, seven years ago I went out with my children and we were attacked, the pack would not allow us to stay while we were so blood-thirsty, and they would not let my husband come with me so we left and now that we can control ourselves we are trying to return, but it seems your treaty with the wolves is stopping me from doing so."

"How can we help you with that?" Emmett asks.

"You can come with me and help me explain to the wolves that I'm not a… _Cullen_," she spat once more, "so they'll bring me my husband and he'll let me cross the line and we can go home."

Carlisle nodded. "Follow us."

We ran and they followed. Then we stopped outside the car. He glanced at the 'children' who weren't children at all. "Izzy I think Rosalie and Emmett should take Ali and Billy in the car, this might turn into a fight, and we don't want them anywhere close to it."

She nodded. "Okay kids go with Emmett and Rosalie." She said.

The boy got into the car no problem, "Mom, are you walking with _Edward," _she seethed his name through clenched teeth.

"Past is past honey." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek then pushing her into the car.

"Alright let's go." She said as the car left our sight.

We started walking, which for humans would be running really fast. "Alice, your shirt is ripped." She said pointing at the rip in the side of my shirt.

"I know." I say and was about to explain how the rip had happened when I realized she had just said my name.

"Are you from La Push?" Esme asks hearing it as well.

"No, I used to live in Forks actually. About nineteen years ago." She smirks.

"So are you surprised to find that the reason the Cullens kept to themselves is because we're vampires?" Edward asks.

She gives him a death glare. "Well _Edward, _if I am not mistaken you actually didn't keep to yourselves."

He glanced her with a confused expression. "Pardon me?"

"Never mind." She says with another smirk.

"Okay…" Jasper says confusedly.

We stop at the treaty line and see the car about a hundred feet back down the road. Emmett and Rosalie are sitting on the hood.

"Back already?" a teenage boy asks from the other side of the line, about five feet ahead of us.

"I'm here to convince you that I am not a Cullen!"

"Prove it!" He spat fiercely.

"Carlisle?" she asked looking at him.

Carlisle steps forward standing on the treaty line. "She is not one us, I can swear you that, she is wife of one of your pack members and she would like to see him."

His eyes dart from Carlisle to Izzy. "Fine!" He decides finally, racing off.

"So you went to school with us then?" Emmett asks, suddenly behind us. Rosalie still sat on the hood of the car.

She turned to Emmett and laughs. "You really don't recognize me?" He shakes his head. She looks at the rest of us as we mimic Emmett.

She stops at Edward who was last in the small line. She clicked her tongue disappointedly as he slowly shakes his head. "Edward, Edward, Edward; how very disappointed in you I am for forgetting me."

"What?" He questions.

She just continues looking over us again. "Well I guess that was the point right?" her eyes dart back to Edward who wore a confused expression. "The whole point of a _clean break_ is to actually have a clean break from everything, everything that had happened, everything that was going to…but didn't."

Edwards eyes widen as he realizes who was standing before him. "Be-"

"Daddy!" Billy screamed, nearly racing past us. Izzy… Bella caught him just as he was about to cross the line.

We all look up to see a bunch of half-naked men running towards us. "Bella!" the tallest one calls running faster than the others.

She stands as close to the edge as she can. "Jake!"

"Daddy!" Both kids scream.

"Cross the line Bella, you are no Cullen." The second tallest says spitting our name like Bella had.

She let Billy go and raced into the arms of her husband. The kids launched at his legs.

"I love you," they both repeat over and over.

Jake releases Bella and crouches to his son's level. "Hey bud." He hugs the boy and then his daughter.

Bella meanwhile turns to the other half naked men. "Vampire girl!" One exclaims.

Another elbows him in the ribs. "Quil, you know that she can actually take that literally now right?"

The one named Quil nods and smiles broadly at Bella. "It so awesome to see you guys!" She explodes hugging the two.

When the pull away the one that wasn't Quil smirks. "It is not _awesome _to see us it so _JOKES_ to see us!" **(sorry couldn't resist, it's a nerdfighter thing… not that anyone would know what that is…)**

"You can't be serious." Bella sighs holding her head dramatically. "Seven years and you are still saying that!" She exclaims punching the not-Quil in the arm.

"Well sorry miss-unjokes." Quil laughs and all the not-Quils laugh, including Jake and the kids. Finally Bella joins in.

"I missed you guys so much." She hugs two other not-Quils. "Oh and Paul that new member of the pack," she gestures to the boy who had been at the line when we got here, "Is exactly like you."

Paul snorts. "Yeah right."

Bella turns to the second tallest man and holds her arms wide open. "Come on." She says smiling, he shakes his head.

"You stink, Bella."

She smirks and inches closer. "Come on Sam I know you want to." He shakes his head again and then she runs at him full force and jumps him, knocking him over.

She embraces him them stands up wiping dust off her shoulder, she enters Jake's open arms.

Sam stands up with an angry look. Then they all laugh.

She glances at us and smiles quickly bounding over to us and hugging me tightly then she hugged Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle and gave a Edward a curt nod and a half hearted hug.

She looks at Edward as though she's reading his mind and smiles. "I'm happy." Is the last words I ever heard her say. She kissed me on the cheek then went back to her family mouthing a thank you to us before jumping playfully on Jake's back.

We watch as the walk away and the teenage boy resumes his place at the line staring at us sternly.

I take one glance at Edward and he nods peacefully. "Let's go home." He says finally.

It had been proven to him, she was happy and she got everything he wanted and everything she wanted. He wanted her to have a normal human life, kids and a husband. She wanted to be a vampire. So everyone won…even the damn werewolf.

"Yes Edward, home sounds nice." Esme says smiling broadly.

I think we all knew why. All these years he had been searching for her, for proof that she was happy, now, he knew where she was and he knew she was happy, and we all knew right then that there would be no more _monthly _visits. Edward would stay, and because of that those two words we had just heard Bella speak would not be the last words I heard her speak, knowing her, knowing Edward.


End file.
